


I Need You, Too

by sweetlunarland



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlunarland/pseuds/sweetlunarland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a day after episode 8, "Day Trip". Clarke is remembering what she told Bellamy the other night and Raven pulls her out of her daydream to ask her to look after Finn for a little while so she could fix the radio with Monty. Clarke agrees, and gives her shift to Craig so she can look over Finn. How does Bellamy react when he finds out Clarke changed shifts with someone else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You, Too

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot I wrote a while ago, which was deleted. I'm reposting it now and adding onto the fact that this is my original work, despite it being posted up on other websites such as fanfiction.net and tumblr.com.

_“You may be a total ass half the time. But..”_

_“I need you..”_

_“We all need you..”_

The words that I said to Bellamy late last night echoed in my head. It felt strange to suddenly trust this man that I’ve hated from day one with my life. He’d saved me the other night from Dax, and I had saved him.

_“None of us would have survived this place if it wasn’t for you..”_

I shook my head, trying to focus on gathering nuts and berries to store for the winter. The smell of the moss on the trees and the dirt on the ground taking over my senses. I had never imagined Earth to be so.. green. So different. So full of life and hope. It sounded so cheesy, but that’s what I felt like. I felt hopeful. For the first time since we were dumped on this planet, I’ve felt hope. And I felt it right after Bellamy saved my life last night.

 _Clarke_..

Maybe it was just a coincidence. I mean, he just saved my life. The only hope I'm feeling is because I feel like I can survive.

 _Clarke_..

It's certainly not because I have any feelings for him or anything. No, no way. I only ever liked Finn, and he broke my heart.

"Clarke!"

My head snapped up and I searched for the voice that had called my name several times. My eyes met with Raven, who was staring down at me with an annoyed expression. "What?" I muttered, looking back down and cracking open the shell of the nuts we had found—not the nuts that caused hallucinations, either. These ones were safe.

"Finn's asleep, and I need to go help Monty fix the radio. It's down." Raven leaned back, her arms folded across her chest. It was obvious she didn't want me alone with Finn, but she had no choice. If he woke up, I'd be the only one able to treat him properly and make sure he didn't get an infection. "I need you to watch him. Craig volunteered to take over your shift for a few hours."

I nodded, not saying a word as I handed the blue eyed boy the dropship part that we used as a hammer and walked towards Finn's tent. I pushed back the tarp and went inside, sitting down on the ground next to the weak man as quietly as I could so I didn't wake him.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged them tightly, resting my chin on the top of them as I watched Finn's chest move up and down with each breath. He was handsome, but he was also a cheater. My heart stung as I remembered the day I realized that Raven and Finn were together. I leaned back, trying to forget that memory and trying to focus on something other than the pain in my chest.

Bellamy's voice was heard loud and clear form outside the tent. He was shouting orders at everyone, telling them to pick it up and to work faster instead of slacking off. I snorted, finding it funny that even though he nearly died last night, Bellamy was as tough and harsh as ever. He really wasn't all that bad, either. He just handled things differently than I did. I mean, I can't be worse than him. I did let them torture the grounder so we could save Finn.

"Clarke?" I looked up, seeing that Finn had woken up. "Why are you here? Where's Raven?"

I don't know why, but it stung hearing him say her name. "She had to help Monty with the radio. She asked me to watch you." I stood up and started to clean his wound and cover it up again.

There was silence for the longest time as I worked on covering his wound, until he finally spoke. "Clarke-"

The tarp was pulled back, cutting Finn off before he could say anything else. I turned, silently thanking my savior in my head. It was Bellamy.

"There you are. Why is Craig taking over your shift?" He asked, forwning as he stared between Finn and I.

"Raven had to fix the radio with Monty and needed me to look over Finn for a little while." I answered him, walking over to a bowl of water and washing the blood off my hands. When I turned, Bellamy and Finn had been staring at each other intensely. More like glaring, really. Bellamy's jaw clenched before he turned to me and requested to see me when I was done here. I nodded, telling him I'd see him as soon as I could before he left the tent.

When I turned to face Finn I noticed dissapointment in his eyes. "So, you and him are all buddy buddy now?" I heard him mumble under his breath as I sat down.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Why does he want to see you?"

"Why should you care?"

"Because you don't like him!"

"What if I do!" I yelled, standing on my feet as I glared at Finn. "I'm not like you, Finn. I don't hide my feelings about someone, I don't lie about my feelings! He's not that bad, and he's saved my life. It's none of your business what my relationship with Bellamy is."

Once again silence fell inside the tent. There was laughter and chatter from the outside that made the moment seem a bit less tense. Finn kept staring at me, his long hair falling down over his eyes. "You're sleeping with him, aren't you?"

I felt bile rise in my throat, and all I wanted to do was grab something hard and hit him over the head with it. My fingers clenched and unclenched as I tried to calm down before I answered. "Finn, I am not sleeping with Bellamy. And that's none of your business, anyway. You have a girlfriend, so why should you care? Instead of interrogating me like this you should be grateful. I've saved your life, and all you do is constantly remind me that I wasn't good enough for you. Then when Bellamy asked to see me you act all jealous and have the nerve to ask if I've slept with him. Who do you think you are?" My voice rose with every new word that I spoke until I was yelling at him. My nose burned as I felt tears threatening to fall, so I turned and made my way out of the tent. "I'm getting Jasper to look after you."

I found Jasper sleeping with a stick held tightly in his hand. He'd look cute, if it wasn't for the drool that was dripping down from his mouth. I poked his side, waking him slowly. "Jasper.. Jasper.." I whispered, continuing to poke him until he woke up.

"Ehuh..?" He mumbled, sitting up and holding his stick tightly. "Are the grounders here? Don't worry, Clarke. My grounder repelling stick will protect us.." Jasper spoke, stuck in his dreamy state.

I frowned, finding the situation strange and funny. What was Jasper going on about? "Okay.." I dragged the word out, watching him rub his eyes before talking. "I need you to look after Finn for me. Help him if you can. I have to see Bellamy."

Jasper agreed to look after Finn until Raven came back so I made my way around camp, trying to find Bellamy. I found him arguing with Homer, another delinquent that had been sent down with us. They were arguing about who should and shouldn't be trusted with the guns, and Bellamy was already yelling at the sixteen year old for being weak minded.

"Bellamy!" I scolded, frowning as he turned to look at me. The anger left his face quickly and he coughed, folding his arms across his chest. "I leave you alone for a few hours and you've already found someone else to bicker with? You wound me." I teased, patting Homer on the back so he'd get back to work and leave Bellamy and I alone. "What'd you want to see me for?"

Bellamy sighed, rolling his eyes at me. “Why did you leave your shift? Craig wasn’t supposed to cover for you today.”

“Raven needed me to look after Finn.”  
  
“Why? And why couldn’t she get Craig to look after him?”  
  
“Raven said that the radio was having some trouble, and Monty needed her help. So she asked me to look after him because I could help clean his wounds.” I frowned, my arms crossing against my chest. “What’s with the interrogation? I’ll just take over his shift tomorrow.”

“That’s not the point, Clarke.”

“Then what is?” I huffed, growing annoyed with useless argument. What was with him? Why did he care so much?

He was quiet for a while. His jaw clenched as he wondered if he should speak more or just leave it at that. “The point is.. I had the shift with you today..” Bellamy mumbled, leaning on the table in front of him. “I thought we could.. bond. Get to know each other.”

I was shocked at the response. Not knowing how to reply to something like that was strange. I always had something to say to Bellamy. Yet, now.. The silence was deafening. “What do you mean?”

Bellamy swallowed before answering. “Last night. You stopped me from running away.” He looked down, his fingers going over the guns and toyed with them. Probably so he didn’t have to look me in the eyes as he spoke. “Look, princess.. I guess what I’m trying to say is, I need you too.”

It took me a moment to let his words sink in, and I felt a smile creep up on my lips. I sat down on the chair and waited for him to look at me too. “So, let’s bond.”

 


End file.
